warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Hellfire Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Hellfire's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Hellfire was introduced to the '''Event Shop during Operation: Hellfire. Additional Facts *The Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire have a show high arc trajectory which makes them vulnerable to being destroyed before reaching the Target from all Anti-Air Units with the exception of the Flak Weapons, The Flak Tank 'and the 'Flak Turret. *The Reaper Drone has the capability of Air to Air targeting therefore it may be distracted from attacking by the incoming Hellfire Missiles. *Up to 7 Hellfire may be placed into a single Platoon with a Level 10' Storage.' *Up to 10 Hellfire may be placed into a single Platoon with a Level 10' Storage' and a Level 15' War Factory'. *Since there are so many defenses that can destroy the Hellfire Missile it usually requires many Hellfire Vehicles all shooting at or near the same target for a Missile to get through the defensive fire. Once a few missiles do make it through it the defense will start to break, As the the number of defensive guns goes down the number of missiles successfully making it to their target goes up. *Other good Units to defend against Hellfire are Gatling/Elite for their range and rate of fire and Snipers ( to attack the Hellfire vehicles themselves ) for their great range and ability not to get distracted by the missiles. *Commanders should always be aware of the vast Splash Damage ( both intended and unintended ) done by the Hellfire missiles. *The Hellfire, Hellstorm 'and 'Hellfire Turret 'are all just different firing platforms for the same class of 'Hellfire Missiles. *Non-Customized Hellfire Vehicles have an extremely slow rotation and movement speed. This vastly hinders its mobility making getting to the target a slow process and running from trouble an non option. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Animated Gallery Hellfire HQ.gif|360 deg view Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. HellfireReq.jpg|Event Shop Info hellfires,n Eventstore.PNG|Event Shop Description hellfire unlocked red storm 2014 - advanced tank unit russian class remote controlled projectile.png|Unlock Message Hellfiretank.png|Unlock Message - Operation: Hellfire GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 06, 2014 - Veteran Level 6 GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 01, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 hf lvl 9.png|Level 9 Facebook Message Capture3.PNG|'Level 2 Stats with a Level ? War Factory' Hellfire-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L7(WF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L8(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L9(WF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L11(WF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L12(WF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L13(WF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Tank Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z